Silent Mist
by The Colorless Sunset
Summary: Mist is part of The Pack. Her brother is her mistreatful master. Mist feels all alone in the world from her constant physical and emotional abuse and neglect, but little does she know that she will meet someone who will change her life. T for violence.


**Well, this story is the idea from my profile. It's just a drabble, remember. I haven't planned anything for it, so it will most likely be horrible. But I'll try.**

_**.+.**_

_Leaves crunched under her paws and _the wind almost knocked her backward. The trees rustled and the scent of prey wafted into the air. Her heart was pounding loudly; her breath came out in ragged gasps. Leaping over puddles and branches, she raced through the dark forest. Her only guidance- the tiny balls of light that popped out from the black sheet of sky that hung overhead.

She clutched onto the rabbit and the sparrow so tightly and fiercely in her jaws; her paw pads were torn and scraped from the rough, dry dirt. She wanted to yowl in agony, for her broken leg was causing her to slow and was throbbing painfully. She wanted to crumple to the ground, curl up, and fall asleep, but she had to reach her brothers' headquarters.

Soon she approached a cave with clumps of thorns on both sides of the entrance. Gasping and panting in pain, she scampered inside and prepared for the worst.

All was quiet. She knew soldiers stood guard on either side, inside the bramble bushes, waiting and watching for any predators to attack. But this time, she couldn't hear anything. No rustling or faint breathing. She relaxed, letting the fur on her shoulders and neck lie flat.

Suddenly, she was bowled onto the ground by a large ginger tom. His claws flexed; his nostrils flared. He pinned her down easily and glared into her eyes. "Where were you? The Chief has been waiting for his meal!"

"I'm sorry, I-" She started to say, but felt a great pressure on her throat. The only noise she could make was a strangled, gurgling sound. "Don't talk," the ginger tom growled, lowering himself so he could snarl into her ear. "Now go give that sparrow to The Chief, pronto."

She nodded quickly, scrambled to her paws, and hurried through the cave to a large clearing that was still covered by a stone roof. There were 4 separate caves, all covered by hanging lichen that some of the soldiers had put up. She headed into one of the caves, set the prey down, and called weakly, "Chief? I've brought your meal."

A huge black and white tom peered out of the cave and licked his lips, his eyes fixed on the prey, then on her. "What took you so long?" the tom demanded, snagging the sparrow with his claw and drawing it into his cave.

She stayed silent. She knew better than to make up excuses for being late, much less even speak to him. She stared straight into his eyes, praying he wouldn't attack her like the soldier had.

"You know what?" the tom meowed. "I'm in a good mood today. Don't spoil it, and I won't do anything to you. Go and take that to Robin and Star. The soldiers already ate, so don't worry about them."

She dipped her head and dared to mew, "Thank you."

The Chief didn't seem angry for her speaking. "Whatever. Now scram and let me eat my meal in peace." He withdrew his head from out of the cave silently.

Surprised that her master was being so nice, she grabbed the rabbit and padded to a larger cave. "Star, Robin, I have your meal."

A black she-cat with white flecks poked her head out of the cave and meowed, "Oh, greetings. Thank you for the prey. Would you like to come inside and see Robin's kittens?"

"Hi, Star. Yes, I'd love to. Are you sure she wouldn't mind?"

"Of course. Come on in." Star flicked her tail and led her into the cave. It smelled of milk and was filled with the sounds of mewling. She gazed at the three kittens nestled in a dark ginger she-cat's belly, trying to remember what it was like being a kitten.

"They're beautiful, Robin," she commented. "What are their names?" She had always felt more comfortable with the kitten-mothers; not only because they were the only she-cats in the pack, but also that they were nicer and caring, unlike the soldiers.

"Fox is the white and ginger tom, Blaze is the dark ginger tom, and the white she-cat is Snow," Robin meowed, staring lovingly at her kittens. "I remember when you were a kitten, Mist. You were always the quiet one, the cautious one."

Mist.

Her name was Mist.

And she was alone.

_**.+.**_

**Well…that was really not **_**that**_** bad, but the ending was horrible. XD Sorry…I tried! Well, please let me know what you think.**

**xx-Starfall-xx**


End file.
